Dragons strength
by Enderking
Summary: A Normal guy (me) is teleported into a dragons body, in the Highschool DXD universe. If my luck wasn't bad enough the devils suspect me. although it wasn't the best idea to be a teacher at Kouh academy. What adventures await me we shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful friends it is I Enderking with a new story if you like pain of loss don't worry it will be updated soon. I was playing Deemo late at night and had this wonderful idea about a semi deemo/mlp cross over. So I decided as soon as I finished school I would type this baby up, so your support is loved if you want more chappies of this fic please support so you can get what you wants. Now without further ado I give you my new fic Piano Beats… Okay so that didn't work out so well so this will be a self-insert person teleporting to the DxD universe my style.**

Dragon's strength

Hello my name is Alexander Johnson I am a Caucasian 21 year old 6'6 bartender I am also a bit of a Otaku and my favorite is high school DxD, okay it may be aimed for perverts but it's a good show. I haven't gotten really gotten far in the show but I watch as much I can with the free time I have which isn't much but I manage. Enough about me in this part of time I was in the bar serving drinks throwing out the occasional person who is drunk off their ass and causing issues.

"Hey pretty lady how's it hangin," a drunk slurred to a woman next to him.

"If you wouldn't mind kindly fucking off? That would be great," the woman shot back and the man slaps her. She didn't take that to well and just looks at me and asks "will you vouch for me that this was self-defense?"

I look at plainly and reply "by all means go ahead," and she swipes his legs out from under him and starts stomping on him till he was just a bloody broken mess. I sigh "couldn't you had not made a mess for me to clean?" I ask in pure sorrow "I hate playing janitor," I continue.

"Sorry about the mess," she apologizes.

"ehh it's alright but explain the mess to the cop behind you and quick," I tell her

She turns to face the officer of the law and says "I can explain it wa-"

"It was self-defense," I cut in "he assaulted her,"

"I see" he sighs "I'll have to report this to headquarters. But I'll let you off the hook for now but we'll be watching you,"

"Thank you officer," she thanked and sat down and continued her drink. (A/N: idk how the police do shit so deal.)

 **Time skip: closing**

I closed the bar door and locked it up. "Okay let's get home," I say to myself. I walk out on the crosswalk and suddenly feel myself flying, then all the sudden pain unspeakable pain everywhere.

I am laying there when I hear a voice "you can die here or I can give you a new life." It says.

"I want a new life please." I tell the voice.

"I think you will like your new life," it informs and my world goes purple. (A/N: I like purple)

 **Time skip: time unknown**

" **Ugh my head** " I say in a loud booming voice.

 **(oi kid not so loud)** another voice in my says.

" **Who are you** " I ask.

 **(I'm the dragon that you are residing in)** she tells me.

" **Um okay so what do I do? I mean I'm new to this,** " I ask.

 **(Okay kid ill teach you all the dragon customs and about the supernatural stuff)** She tells me.

 **Time skip: Three weeks later**

" **Okay so I'm ready to transform into my human/dragon hybrid form right?** " I asked the dragon who I figured out her name was Rhew.

 **(Yes youngling)**

" **I who live as a beast I who live as a predator call upon the magic of old to make myself as they are, the humans once feared us but now we know to look as they do, we no longer are feared because of this, mother Ddaear let me be like them.** " As soon as I said this I stared to glow. Within the minute I was a 6'5 white haired D-cup female with dragon parts? "What please no oh god no anything but this" I said.

 **(hehe you have my body so you are technically a female.)**

"Oh god why did this have to happen to me?" I ask in despair.

 **(Hey we got to go so get your sorry ass in gear)**

"Okay" I say meekly and open up a portal "okay where am I?" I ask myself.

 **(You are in japan Kouh to be exact.)**

"Okay I know where this is going but let's see hmm oh a school well I need a job if I'll live in the human world normally," I say to myself falling into step towards the building. I walked in what I assumed was the office.

"Hello welcome to kouh academy what business do have at this school?" the lady at the front desk asks.

"I would like to apply to be a science teacher," I say.

"ahh perfect the last science teacher just quit," she informs me.

"Working?" I ask.

"No, breathing" she replies in a deadpan voice.

"Oh dear," I exclaim.

"Yeah the kids gave him a heart attack wasn't pretty" she keeps explaining.

"Okay can I get the job?" I ask trying to make sure we didn't have details.

"Oh yes here are the class room you go to at the different periods" she says handing me a paper.

"Thank you," I say gladly taking the paper.

"No problem now you need to get to your first period because school is about to start" she informs me quickly.

I hurry out the door to the first class which is 2-b. I walk in the class as quick as I can and wait for the bell to ring signaling the start of class. As the bell rings I stand in front of the board and write my fake name Rhew Ddaear and as soon as the second bell rings I wait for a few moments and introduce myself "Hello my name is Rhew Ddaear and I am your new science teacher please take care of me," as I finish I see three boys one bald one with messy brown hair and another with black hair and glasses all staring at me lecherously. Once finished with roll call I learn all their names and decide to mess with one of them. "Hyodu-san could you do something for me?" I ask him.

"Yes sensei anything," he quickly replies.

"Okay good what I need you to do is go outside by the kendo club and yell as loud as you can 'the entirety of the kendo club is fat' okay?" I ask him in a sickly sweet voice.

"IT SHALL BE DONE" he yells then runs out of the room.

"Now class" I say "will you go over to the window and watch the events that portray?" when they go to the window we start to hear loud screaming and see the kendo club shoving their practice swords in places that should never be violated. "Now this is what will happen to perverts in the class understood?" I ask them to receive lots of quick nods. "Good," then start the class.

 **Time skip: end of day (a/n just a reminder she has eyes of a dragon, and sharp teeth)**

As I was walking out of my last class I was pulled aside by a first year when she asks me to follow her so I do till I come to the old school building. "So uh why are we here? I've only been here a day and I'm hoping you aren't going to confess your undying love for me, cause a couple of girls and guys have already done that…" I trailed off.

"No," she said "Bochou wanted to see you,"

"To confess her undying love?" I ask.

"Just come inside," she commanded "president I brought her."

"Thank you Koneko, now Ddaear-san would you like to explain to me what you are?" Gremory asked.

 **(Wait a minute I know this presence)** Issei's gauntlet spoke

 **(Oh no its Ddraig he was always annoying) Rhew informed me**

 **(Wait a minute Rhew is that you?)** Ddraig said

Everyone gasped "Rhew the legendary ice dragon?"

 **MUAHAHAHA *gagging and coughing* oh god I think I'm dying is this what I get for giving a cliff hanger sort of ending? Well anyways I enjoyed making that chapter give me criticism and ideas in reviews please, and if you want an oc in the story pm me and give me basic ideas of the character that you have created. Thank you I am signing off.**


	2. OC info

**Hey guys I'm back it's nice that I'm getting positive feedback with the views follows and favs so thank you all who followed and faved my story. But this is only a description of how my OC looks like but I am typing the next chapter so it won't be too long before I have it edited and posted.**

 _ **Hair color: White**_

 _ **Skin color: Extremely pale**_

 _ **Eye color: Icy blue (Haha get it? I'll stop now)**_

 _ **Height: around 5ft 6in**_

 _ **Cup size: 3B**_

 _ **Gender: female I think**_

 _ **Personality: More on the happy side is constantly trying to lighten the mood, hates perverts A LOT. Constantly pulling pranks and getting into mischief. Loves life and all that it gives. Protective of all friends and lovers (wink wink).**_

 **Okay now that's over I'm gonna go start working on grammar on the next chapter I hope to see you soon. This is Enderking signing off.**


	3. Another normal day

**Okay as promised I have the next chapter right here, all of this chapter was written in my classes so I'm gonna start writing in class cause it seems to help me. So with all that mumbo jumbo crap done let's start this chapter.**

I was panting hard and had multiple scratches when I looked to my left and right I saw Kiba, Issei, Asia, and Koneko get hit into a wall and knocked out.

I heard two screams "Rias Akeno NO!" I scream. Dammit I'm the only one up I guess it's time to use my trump **(A/N Trump lol.)** card.

"How did this happen," I ask myself. "Oh right Koneko asked me to the club room,"

 _ **(FLASH BACK START)**_

 **(So Rhea it's been a while)** Ddraig started a one way conversation.

"…" I stayed quiet.

 **(So how you been?)** Ddraig continued.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Rias asks confused.

 **(Yeah we were best buds when we were younger)** Ddraig explains.

 **(Tell him to screw off)** Rhea demands.

"Screw off boost boy," I say hotly.

 **(Dear Rhea you wound me)** he says mocking hurt.

 **(We dated once but after a while he got tired and started to see the new piece of tail down the mountain that BITCH GAIA)** Rhea explains angrily.

"Go ask Gaia for some tail you asshole," I yell at him.

 **(Oh right that…)** Ddraig trails off.

"Yeah that, so fuck off," I tell him.

"Will you join my peerage?" I was immediately assaulted with Rias's question.

"I am sorry Miss Gremory but I will have to decline," I tell her.

"What. Why?" she whines.

"First" I point at Issei "That perverted idiot, second you probably don't have enough pieces for me," I explain to her.

"How about you just hold onto this one rook piece," she suggests to me.

"What about the pervert?" I deadpan.

"Koneko-Chan," she simply says.

"Hai Buchou," Koneko responds and stands up while starting to approach Issei.

"Hey Koneko we can talk about this right?" he asks her.

She simply responds with "No,"

"Buchou please don't do this," he turns to Rias begging her to be able stay, promptly after said begging he gets punched out the window by Koneko.

"Problem solved," Rias says turning to me.

"Hand over the piece to me and we have a deal I guess," I told her. As she puts her hand out with the piece on it I thank her with the basic "thanks," and grabbed her hand and put it on my chest.

Her face slowly started turning red "what-why-how-huh?" she started to sputter at me.

"Oh my, my it seems like I broke our precious master," I said lewdly.

"Ara ara is our dear master~ embarrassed?" Akeno joined in my jabbing. "She certainly knows how to make her servants feel good and she's so fast at doing it too," she continued.

"I didn't, I mean it wasn't me, I, um, do you understand?" she asked just as she says that Issei walks into the room and sees the position Rias and I are in and passes out from blood loss… from his nose. I honestly thought that was a myth but that really does happen I suppose.

"Hmm" I hum "This won't do ahh I know ice," I exclaim. I sit down close to his face and blow ice on it.

"Why is it so cold in here?" He stands up and grabs a blanket off the couch and sits down.

"Now this certainly was a lively day," Rias says standing up breaking the awkward silence.

Suddenly a red circle appeared in the middle of the room and a letter popped out and Akeno went over to grab it. While reading it she stayed silent then looked at Rias saying "we have a stray devil to kill," after she informed us Rias walked towards Akeno.

"Okay let's go," she commanded.

"Hai buchou," we all responded and walked to the portal Akeno made I looked back at the room and smiled.

"This is my new life now," I said to myself and turned back and walked through the portal.

 **(POV Sirzechs)**

As I walked through my portal into my dear Ria-tan's clubroom I found it empty "Damn I'm too late," I say to myself "I must hurry back and see if I can get a message to them," "Even I wouldn't go into a room/warehouse with 126 stray devils in it," I continue. I sigh "now I must hurry if I want to save them" I say as I exit the room through a portal that I made.

 **(POV Rhea/Me)**

When we appear in the ware house nothing is noticeable except the stench of blood.

"Blood," Koneko and I say in synch with disgust.

"Stray devil Ravenick (Pronounced rav-eh-nick) we in the name of duke Gremory are here to destroy you," Rias yells.

"Um Rias there's this thing it's called stealth ever heard of it?" I ask.

"Yes I agree with the white haired one" multiple voices say.

"Issei, Kiba, Asia, and Koneko please tell me you are playing a prank on us," I turn around seeing their pale faces "I'll take that as a no," I remark.

"Let us feast" the strays say.

 _ **(FLASHBACK END)**_

"Well shit," I exclaim well let's use that trump **(LOL)** card," I say "DISPEL," I exclaim sending me back into my dragon form and I pulled Rias and her peerage under me. I then ensue a bloody rampage with lots of frozen body parts included. Once done with the pieces of shit I put all of the peerage in my pouch **(A/N She has a dragon pouch)** I miniaturize and fly to the club room.

I start singing a song cause I felt like singing.

"Can you see me, my love?

Up there above?

When you were dying,

I was dying too.

Look for meaning in song,

but the meaning was gone

cause I was crying

right along with you.

If the heavens may break,

I hope for our sake

that if they ever do,

I'll Be There with you!

I woke up feeling the same way

that I did yesterday.

Don't know what these tears would say,

but I miss my friend that went away.

I watch the seasons as they go:

the rain, the sun, the heat, the snow.

I don't know much, but this I know:

I miss my friend, I miss him so.

I say my prayers, I raise my hands.

I move my feet and when I can, I said,

"Help."

Would you help me now?

And lift me up if my legs give out?

Cause I know that life is short, and

living is the hardest part.

And someplace through the dark,

we will meet and never part.

(Someplace through the dark...)

Can you see me, my love?

Up there above?

When you were dying,

I was dying too.

Look for meaning in song,

but the meaning was gone

cause I was crying

right along with you.

If the heavens may break,

I hope for our sake

that if they ever do,

I'll Be There with you!

The calm that comes before the break,

the sun that sets like yesterday.

The good may come, go away,

but bad news waits for you to wake.

We all kneel down before the storm,

when waves come crashing at your door.

I've been down, been down before,

and I have faith, but I need more.

We're specs of dust caught in a whirl

with nothingness behind the curtain.

Life is short, but death is certain.

That will always be our burden.

Free,

afraid to follow

if I promise you tomorrow.

See, through the dark,

we will meet and never part.

(Someplace through the dark...)

Can you see me, my love?

Up there above?

When you were dying,

I was dying too.

Look for meaning in song,

but the meaning was gone

cause I was crying

right along with you.

If the heavens may break,

I hope for our sake

that if they ever do,

I'll Be There with you!

Ooooh...

Ooooh...

I had something to say,

but the words went away

just like they always do.

I'll...

Be there with you!

Can you see me, my love?

Up there above?

When you were dying,

I was dying too.

Look for meaning in song,

but the meaning was gone

cause I was crying

right along with you.

If the heavens may break,

I hope for our sake

that if they ever do,

I'll Be There with you!" I finish feeling much better.

I lay Kiba, and Issei on opposite couches and lay Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia on top of me while I lay down.

"Good night my friends," I say quietly to myself. If I had been paying attention I could seen all six of them smile then turn onto their sides.

 **Hey hey everyone hows yall doin' gosh im so sorry about not updating for a month in my defense I have lots of projects to do 500 points worth and that's just in one class so I have lots of work but I found some time to write and give you guys some good stuff. As always pm me if you want and oc in the story please review and also follow and fav it inspires me to write more, criticism is welcome especially on this chapter because of my rushing to get it out.666 views ITS A SIGN *Runs away screaming***


End file.
